Boots on the Carpet (Episode 6.3)
Tyndall: Operative, this is a priority tranmission. The Oracle's ward, Sati, has been abducted by commandos. You're due for a briefing from Ghost immediately. Operator: Ghost should be in there. Man, kidnapping a little kid... Ghost: We habve multiple repof Sati and [[Seraph] being carried off from Mara in one of the General's helicopters. There are also reports of Seraph and some commandos falling from the helicopter as it passed over the river. Where it went, we don't know. Neither Seraph nor Sati have been seen since. We need to get to the Oracle, but Mara is a is a madhouse right now. The Blackwoods are on the warpath, and there are other Exiles there putting bullets in anything that moves. I need your help clearing a path. Tyndall will have the coordinates for you. Ghost: There's no time to waste; the Oracle could be in danger. I'll be in touch later. Tyndall: Your target is marked, Warrior. Eliminate the hostiles you find there are quickly as possible. Operator: I'm reading multiple programs in there. Tyndall: Good work, Warrior. We've managed to get Niobe through to the Oracle. I'm sending you to her location now. Operator: Got some reds in there... And that other crazy reading has gotta be the Oracle. She must be pretty upset about all this... Niobe: I should have known that she'd know that... Oh, never mind. I can't convince her to leave with us, but at least the neighborhood seems to be calming down a bit. We're going to have guards around this whole area 24/7. We can't take any chances without Seraph here to protect her. Operator: It's easy to take Seraph for granted, isn't it? He's so quiet and just...there. it doesn't seem real that he's gone. Niobe: I have a feeling that straightening all this out isn't going to be easy. Oracle: You can't win without losing, dear-- you wouldn't properly appreciate it. 'Course I saw it coming. Some things have just gotta happen a certain way, kiddo. Now, I wish you all would stop running around here pointing guns everywhere. Feel like I'm gonna get my blamed head taken off. Operator: Hah! She's still the same old Oracle. I wonder if anything ever phases her. Oracle: You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. You worry about Sati, not about an old ruin like me. I'll be fine. Oh, my. It's not going to be the same without them around. No offense, honey, but a body gets used to certain people. Niobe! Girl, now what'd I tell you about boots on my carpet? Tyndall: Our forces have Mara under control, operative. Niobe and Ghost would like a few words before you jack out. Operator: Niobe and Ghost are in there. What I want to know is, what are we gonna do about the General? Niobe: Job one is making sure the Oracle's safe. We expect the General, the Merv, and basically every nutcase with a god complex to try and get to her with Seraph gone. She won't leave mara, so we'll just have to secure the Niobe: I used to think the Oracle was full of it. Then I found out she wasn't, and I wished I could see what she saw. Now... I don't know. I think it would drive me crazy. Ghost: The Oracle knew that this would happen, but she gave no warning. And presumably, she knows what will happen next, but she hasn't told us that, either. If we choose to beleive that the Oracle has mankind's best interests at heart, we might interpret her silence as...reassuring. But maybe it depends on how much silence you can take. Operator: This is going to keep me up tonight, I just know it. Ghost:'''Continuing along that line of reasoning, the General's abduction of Sati, or whatever results from it, at any rate, must be a good thing. Seems strange, doesn't it? Nobody ever said believing was easy. '''Tyndall: Mara remains on high alert, Warrior, and Intel is already working on what we can do to rescue Sati. We've always known that Seraph and Sati are very important to the future of the Matrix... Perhaps this is when we start to find out just how important they really are. *''Episode 6.3'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.3) Category:Episode 6.3 Missions